Similitude
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-062/310 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Manny Coto |director= LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0572236 |guests=Maximillian Orion Kesmodel as Sim-Trip at 4, Adam Taylor Gordon as Sim-Trip at 8 and Shane Sweet as Sim-Trip at 17 |previous_production=North Star |next_production=Carpenter Street |episode=ENT S03E10 |airdate=19 November 2003 |previous_release=North Star |next_release=Carpenter Street |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=North Star |next_story=Carpenter Street }} =Summary= Commander Tucker, while endeavoring to increase the stable speed of Enterprise to Warp 5, becomes comatose when the engines destabilize and explode. Doctor Phlox suggests a radical and controversial procedure to save him — growing a mimetic symbiote as a neurological donor. Archer, concerned with the overarching goal of their mission, gives the order to do so. The symbiote, with a natural life-span of two weeks, is then injected with Tucker's blood and is soon born. Phlox names him "Sim", and as he develops rapidly, Tucker's memories and personality begin to express themselves (including an interest in engineering, and a romantic attraction to Sub-Commander T'Pol). The window of time approaches when Phlox must perform the transplant, which, according to him, will unfortunately now be fatal to Sim-Trip. Sim, having now 'met' himself in sickbay, reveals knowledge of an experimental procedure that might allow for an extension (presumably by decades) of his lifespan. Archer learns that Phlox was aware of this procedure, but concealed his knowledge of it due to its highly experimental and poorly researched nature. Sim then expresses a strong desire to live —Tucker's own life notwithstanding—through the rest of his natural life. Later, a tired-looking Archer, angered at finding Sim in Trip's quarters, states he would rather Sim voluntarily submit to the fatal procedure than be forced to do so. Sim eventually resigns himself to the transplant, after contemplating the fate of his sister back on Earth, but not before attempting to escape in a shuttle-pod. He realizes his and the crew's options are limited (given the fact that the ship is stranded without engines in a highly magnetic and life-threatening particle field). Before leaving for Sickbay, T'Pol arrives and gives him a kiss. With the medical procedure successful, Archer honors his sacrifice in the presence of part of the crew (including Tucker). The episode begins and ends with the funeral and burial of Sim in space. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, November 19, 2003 - 7:40 pm: So, how'd the ship get stuck again? From what I saw, it looked like they were performing the test on the warp engines, then they blundered into the field, which flooded the intake manifolds or some such, which caused the accident. However, between running into the field and dropping out of warp, the ship was at warp for some time, meaning that the cloud (or what have you) is pretty big. You mean to tell me that they couldn't see it coming? Perhaps it was hidden from external view by an anomoly! # Someone should explain to me how an accent is passed down genetically. Third-Side on Wednesday, November 19, 2003 - 10:51 pm: Sparrow, I believe that this is possible given that Sim was tapping into Trip's memories. If he was able to remember things such as the fact that Trip's mother used to read War of the Worlds to him, then it stands to reason that he remembered learning to speak from Trip's parents, thereby picking up the remembered accent. # Why was Sim "buried" in a Starfleet uniform? He never wore one when he was alive, yet they conveniently stuck one on him for the funeral, which, of course, helped sell the idea in the teaser that Trip was actually dead. Hmmmmm... Dan Gunther on Thursday, November 20, 2003 - 12:22 am: Regarding the uniform that Sim was "buried" in, although we all know that it was to make us think it was Trip, my thoughts were that he was given a commission of crewman posthumously by Archer for services to the ship and crew... after all, it IS the LEAST he could do... # '' inblackestnight on Saturday, June 23, 2007 - 9:03 pm:'' Enterprise is in the Expanse looking for the Xindi to prevent Earth's destruction. Is this really the best time to be tinkering with the engines? Brian FitzGerald (Brifitz1980) on Thursday, December 30, 2010 - 10:06 am: The tinkering was intended to boost their performance so that they would stand a better chance of preventing Earth's destruction. It's a classic high-risk/high-reward scenario. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise